Fogetting is forgiving
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Hermione finds her self being taken advantage of by Gilderoy Lockhart. On shot between the two. WARNING: Rape. Note: This is a second person point of view.


Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

* * *

You sit in the common room, a second year Hermione Granger. You sit there doing an essay for History of Magic. You can over hear Lavender Brown gossiping to Parvati Patil about how she had kissed Professor Lockhart. You shake this thought off as stupid and you continue with your essay.

Suddenly you have an urge to go to the bathroom. You quickly get up and walk out of the portrait hole. Half way to the bathroom you hear a noise and stop. You turn around and you see Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. You blush and he smiles.

"Don't worry," he says, "do you have a crush on me young girl?"

You nod not knowing the repercussions that little nod is going to have. He smiles and takes you by the hand. He leads you to an empty classroom and then locks the door with an enchantment. Then he walks up to you, looks you straight in the eyes and leans forwards and kisses you. You are shocked and you heart misses a beat, your stomach contorts with pleasure. You start to kiss back and suddenly find his tongue in your mouth and his tongue starts to wrestle around your own. You like this and you do the same. Suddenly you feel a hand, his hand, on your chest. He starts to move it in a way that makes you enjoy his company and want him to never stop. You feel wetness between your legs and are confused but you don't really give it much thought.

Then he throws your robes off and starts to unbutton your shirt. He kisses lightly on you chest, between the two small mounds of flesh that will on day be large boobs. Then he moves over and starts to lightly nibble on you hard nipples. He pulls down your pants and then pulls down your underwear.

You try to resist now. You open our mouth to scream but he sticks his wand at your face and your scream never came out. He pushes you onto the desk so you're lying on your back. He pulls open your legs and undresses, pointing his wand at you, threatening to jinx you if you were to try to leave. Once he was naked he orders you to get up and you do. He tells you to get down on your knees and you do. Then he pushes his penis against your mouth. You keep it tightly closed and then you feel his wand poke at the top of your head. You open you mouth and let it in.

"Lick the top part," he tells you. So you suck and you lick and the wetness between your legs becomes a whole lot more wet. After ten minutes you feel some thick, warm liquid burst into your mouth. "Don't dare spit it out," and you swallow hard, regretfully.

He pushes you back onto the table and gets on his own knees. He pushes your legs apart and rests them over his shoulders. Them you feel something stick into you. You don't know what it is, only that it keeps waggling and causing a tickling feeling between your legs. The tickling quickly rises to a feeling of bliss and you push you hips back and forth, side to side and it makes it feel even better. And then it comes. A feeling that you never want to forget, like you had over dose on some potion that creates happiness. And you think it's over, but it's not.

He gets onto his feet wiping his face of some liquid. You see the thing he stuck in your mouth was stiff again. He pushes violently into you ass. Tears stream from your eyes and you want to sob in pain but no sound comes out. All you can feel is the painful feeling of you skin being pushed and pulled as he quickly moves in and out of you. After five minutes it actually feels good, but you still don't like it. You start to wonder if this also happened to Lavender and why see didn't talk about it. And just as you start to like this feeling a warm liquid once again shoots into your body. He orders you to put on your clothes and you do so with tears streaming from you eyes. Once you get dressed you can suddenly hear your sobs again. You open you mouth to scream for help but suddenly he kisses you again. Then he points his wand at you again and you suddenly forget all that had just happened.

You close you eyes and enjoy the sensation of the kiss and his hand rubbing your chest. He stops rubbing and then breaks the kiss. He puts a hand on each of you arms and looks into your eyes.

"You must not tell any one about this," he says. "Can I trust you, you pretty girl?"

You nod enthusiastically and smile. You ask if this will ever happen again and he shrugs. "I cannot promise anything but maybe."

You go to the bathroom and then go back to Gryffindor tower. Ron asks you why you have been so long and you reply, "What do you mean, I was gone for like ten or fifteen minutes."

He gives you a look of confusion and replies, "no, Hermione you've been gone for like an hour," he shows you his watch, "look."

You look at it confused but shrug it off. Maybe you were caught up in the moment with Lockhart, or Ron was just yanking you. You give a nervous giggle and go off to bed to contemplate this and this strange taste in your mouth..


End file.
